a demons tears
by ergoproxy14
Summary: a girl just like gaara but her only soft spot i when people are bulling other people even though she loves to kill, will thes two be able to save each other or be forever alone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic don't be mad if it sucks plz XD

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters except my OC

Rosa Cozumel

Description: pure black hair, pail as ice skin, cloudy red eyes, and a slim body, same height as gaara. She also whers a black robe over her body and a hood over her face to hide her face

Personality: never talks because a neck injury during surgery hates everyone because she has 2 lesser demons in her, a black dragon and a black wolf so everyone is afraid of her so she kills a lot. Glairs at everyone no matter whom they are and has never smiled since she was 5 because she was betrayed by the people she trusted and unwanted by her village.

Chapter 1 unwanted…unloved

It was just another day in my village, everyone hates me because I'm a monster full of bloodlust but I don't mind it lets me be alone, it also lets me kill whenever I want, and I love it, the choler of blood it gets me excited and it gets my demons calm down, I would do anything for them, they're the only ones that understand me. My brothers hang around me all the time because we are team mates, but I can still see the fear in their eyes.

It was early in the morning, my family was just getting up and since I don't sleep I was on top of the house, I noticed some ninja running into our house and decided to ignore it until my brother kona walked up slowly and said, "r-Rosa the hokage is s-sending us to konoha to participate in the chunin exams In 2 weeks be r-ready. "And with that he rushed of. I ignored his comment about being ready, I have never been hurt once in my life the fire and water from the demons in me would come out of nowhere and protect me.

'Yes and we shall keep protecting you' the black wolf demon maki said.

'Yes as long as you do what we say and kill anyone we say' the black dragon demon soki said.

''Yes I know, and as long as I get to transform whenever I want'' I said with a blood curdling grin on my face.

''Yes, always my dear'' they said in fusion.

''So the chunan, hmm, exams, maybe I will get to have some fun'' I thought in an evil way.

[One week later]

We were all packing when my brother kasha came up to me's-sis will you be ok' he said, I gave him a death glare that shut him up and he left with them and I was following close behind them.

We made it to konoha in about two weeks, we wher walking through the streets when I felt chalkra dead ahead so I made shure my hood was up and I jumped up in the the trees and followed silently. We soon came upon a grope of kids that were yelling at each other one kid had a weird jumpsuit on and he was yelling really loud at another kid who was holding a little kid up by the collar, which I found unamusige, guess years of bulling paid off. But this was different, I had my demons to protect me and I could always just kill the people that were bulling me, but this kid had only a bunch of bakas that can't do anything (A/N no offence) except yell at them.

I looked at my brothers with a look that said 'do something or I WILL kill you' they both shivered and pulled their hoods on and put on their wolf masks and ran forward and yanked the kid out of kitty faces hand.( A/N had to do that:)

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"Kitty face said while the girl with a giant fan on her back just stared in shock at my brothers.

"You shouldn't be bulling little kids in villages that you don't belong to. Especially with her watching" They said in fusion darkly, yes my brothers can be evil when I tell them to. "whose 'her' " The kid with the jumpsuit said while just stood there with his mouth open looking like a baka while only I noticed the emo looking boy in the tree just staring at them. I'm guessing he was going to help but well we beat him to ( Evil smile) at that moment I put on my half dragon/wolf mask and made shure that my hood was up and I jumped out of the tree just in time to hear gasps. I walked over to my brother and took the child away from them , I gently set him on the ground and made shore he wasn't hurt I then stood up and looked at the crowd around us, all of them except my brothers, I started a fire around me and every one jumped back and my brothers got the message and walked in the flames, just as a boy jumped out of a tree I teleported us back to our room not even hearing the waits coming from the emo kid and the red head, owell….guess they will have to wait.(grins evilly)

A/N: sooo sorry if it's bad plz review if you want to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh and she lives in 'Jaakuna kage basho' . Their head band is a wolf howling at the moon. They have to get a tattoo on their arm of a wolf and a dragon. They are unknown to the world and with their own customs.

GAARAS POV

When the two masked ninja came and yanked the boy out of my brothers hand I was just about to jump down but what they said caught my attention, who was 'her', and why where they whering wolf masks and cloaks covering their bodies. Just then another masked figure jumped out of a tree and took the kid out of the others ninjas hand and setting him down making shure he wasn't hurt. She then stood up and a fire burst around her she then looked at the other masked ninja and they walked in the flames. The flames started engulfing them. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to figure out who she was, and she had the same aura of loneliness and bloodlust around her than I did. But just as I jumped down she was gone….

ROSES POV

We got back to the house and unpacked all of our stuff my brothers went to their rooms.

I decided to go explore the woods outside of konoha (Sp). As I was walking through town I got suspicious looks because of my clothes and mask. I just ignored him and walked out town. I walked deep into the woods and started to change, my nails and teeth grew longer and sharper, my bones changed into a canine and I turned into a black wolf that was bigger than a 6ft man.

I ran through the woods, the smaller animals running from the sight of me. I howled into the sky and my wolves that came with us started to run next to me. There were 20 of them in all. This was my true family. I slowed down and hid. There was a man and women on a carriage heading towards konoha. Must be here for the chunnen exams.

I set the back wheals on fire and my wolves attacked them. They killed the women and the man ran off. I chased after him and jumped on him, pinning him on the ground.

He abandoned his wife, he deserved to die.

I crushed him under my weight and bit his neck, crushing his wind pip. I walked off. My wolves can just finish the rest as I neared the konoha I changed back to my human form, I was covered in blood, I used my water to wash it all off.

I walked into the village and barley anyone was there, they must all be asleep. I jumped onto the top of our hotel and waited for the next day, the chunnen exams are tomorrow.

…

Ok I really need to know if this is good so pleaaaas review XDXDXDXDXD


End file.
